


Ames, we are family me and you

by maisiesfumero



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Missing scenes from season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: I found my old account so i’m gonna repair and continue them here ahamissing scenes from season 7 episodes
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Manhunter

Jake comforts Amy after pregnancy scare [an alternative scene]

They had finally finished for the day & what felt like forever had all come to an end. Jake hasn’t really seen his wife all day & when he did, she was acting weird, Amy very rarely went to the toilet during a case especially a serious one like today. She was quiet during the journey home too, she went straight to the bathroom again leading Jake to follow her and wait outside

“Ames?” Jake knocked on the door, “you’ve been in there for ages, are you okay?”

Amy was standing by the sink & wipes some tears off her face “i’m fine.. i won’t be a minute” Amy made herself look as normal as possible without any sign that she had been crying, she exits the bathroom and goes off over Jake who is sitting on his side of the bed looking at his phone, “Hey” he smiles

Amy smiles slightly before hesitating should she tell him about the test. She decided not to, it was negative and she was on her period, it didn’t matter anymore.

•••

He couldn’t exactly make out the time but it was at least the early hours of the morning, Jake heard amy sniffing, and silently crying. He turned over to her and wrapped his arm around her prompting her to turn on the nightstand. She later back down still facing away from Jake, he moved closer to her and lifted himself up, pulling Amy to his chest “Babes, talk to me, please...”

Amy turns around to face him, “its stupid don’t worry”. She wipes her eyes and smiles slightly at her husband. “Amy..” Jake said more serious this time.

Amy rolls her eyes and sighs “So I umm I took a test.. a pregnancy one and it was negative, I was relieved at first, like really relieved because it was false and you know the year plan but it hit that i wasn’t and the three minutes just felt exciting like we were gonna have something of our own”

Jake puts his hand on Amy’s cheek and wipes away some of the tears. “You know.. we should start trying now.. if that’s okay with you.. I really don’t mind” Amy beams as Jake said those words “Yeah I don’t mind.. I love you so much”

“I love you too Amy” Jake smiles as Amy leans in for a long and passionate kiss.


	2. Captain Kim

‘So I wonder who are new captain will be’ Jake said as he made him and Amy a cup of coffee.

‘I don’t know’ Amy said avoiding eye contact with him and focusing on the book she was reading.

‘Look about the money’ Jake sighed, ‘I’ll pay it back..somehow’ Amy rolls her eyes discretely but just noticeable for Jake.

He felt guilty, but it was his fault in the first place.Captain Kim was gone because of him and he had to pay the damage, they still had enough money but not enough and especially since they have been trying to have a baby these past few weeks.

Amy didn’t like being angry at Jake, she loved him and he was then best thing that ever happened to her, but there was something.. a tiny little thing that she didn’t like about him and that was how he tried to get rid of anyone he didn’t take an instant liking to. Amy tried to reason with Jake the last time he sent someone away and got them deported.

“But its not just the money, Jake” she looks up and places the bookmark on the page she’s on.

“She.. Captain Kim was actually really sweet, if you got to know her” Amy took the coffee which had been in his hands for who knows how long,

“She was way too nice” Jake mutters

“NICE? Is that bad? It’s being normal and kind Jake, both you and Holt thought it would be okay to snoop through her private stuff, how would you like it if someone came round here and did the exact same thing.. you need to stop with this attitude when you don’t like someone and get to know them, it’s something Cagney and Lacey would do” Amy raised her voice a little startling Jake.

“I know i said i was sorry, i payed her back” Jake replies trying his best to make eye contact with Amy.

“3,700 dollars is a lot and you didn’t even ask me first.. we needed that money Jake, there’s no way we are staying here forever, i want my.. our child to grow up in a nicer area” Amy began to realise how much she was making this about herself, Jake must of too as he stood up and walked into their room.

“Jake I didn’t mean it like that” Amy sighed and stayed where she was.

It had been about an hour since they argued, Amy felt guilty she went too far a simple chat would’ve been it, and it wasn’t just Jake who was to blame over Captain Kim leaving.

Amy walked into their room, Jake was sat up on their bed staring at the TV that was switched off, Jake looks up at her, “I’m sorry, for being a bitch about it,, i didn’t mean to make it about me and the fact we are going to start trying soon.” She slowly sat next to him and gave him a hug. This making Jake relieved, Amy pulls back and cups her hands around Jake.. “I just don’t relay like it when you judge people to quickly”

“Yeah.. i know i just did it all without thought, i promise i won’t do it again and i mean it this time” Jake looks at Amy nervously as she smiles.

He smiles back “No more stupid fights yeah.. oh and i’ve been looking at houses”

Amy was taken aback “what.. really”, Jake nodded and got his phone out to show her a few


	3. Pimemento

Text  
“Hey i heard the seminar thing didn’t go well” Jake said wrapping his arms around Amy’s waist as she was making dinner. Jake kisses her neck a few times as he brought his hands up to her stomach. “i’ll have a reason to do that more soon..hopefully” He smiles as Amy turns around to see him, “yeah.... i mean we could try again tonight i’m on that part of the cycle right now” she smiles cheekily

Jake picks her up and spins her around a bit as she wraps her legs around him kissing him passionately. “How long do we have until the timers over” Jake says in between kisses. “About 40 minutes” Amy replies.

•••••

Both Jake and Amy rushes into work the next morning, they managed to get there just before nine, only to be treated by charles. “Hey!” he shouted loudly. Jake gave him a glare and he quickly talked about something else. It wasn’t until lunch & being on the same break time as Amy where the news came out. “You should look at this list of pregnancy tips for eating, i mean you and Jake are both glowing you clearly did it last night” Charles blurted out

“wait what... we aren’t even pregnant” Amy stuttered and walks out of the break room to Jake’s desk. She taps him on the shoulder and walks away promoting Jake to follow her

Amy lets Jake walk in first and she closes the door behind them. “Jake.. c’mon really” Amy folds her arms. “huh what do you mean.. is it about the cereal again cause-“ Jake replies before Amy cuts him off

“No it’s Charles, how does he know about us you know.. trying” Amy says sternly

“Ah look he well pimento told him cause i told pimento cause he had finding dory disease” Jake looks around the room trying to not awkwardly look at Amy

“Well thanks to Finding Dory disease i now have charles asking me loads of stuff” Amy sighs

“Look, I like charles and i get it he’s your best mate but i feel like he can sometimes be a bit.. in your face, i can’t even breathe without him looking all excited. I wanna tell him but he’ll just get upset and then i’ll feel bad.. i just want this baby thing to be ours and something we can focus on. i mean how long will it be until everyone else finds out” Amy looks up at Jake

Jake comes over to her and plants a kiss on her head. “I know babes, i’ll have another word with him later on”


End file.
